1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for coating foodstuff articles with cocoa butter-containing substances or similar fat-containing substances, having a mesh belt conveying the articles to be coated and a shaking device positioned underneath the upper belt portion of the mesh belt, wherein the shaking device comprises transverse stays that extend transversely to the transport direction and can be vertically reciprocated against the upper portion of the mesh belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this kind, which is also referred to as a chocolate coating device, is known from German patent 38 39 440. In this known device the transverse stays are connected to longitudinal rods so that all of the transverse stays are reciprocated together. The reciprocating movement of the transverse stays is realized in that the longitudinal rods to which they are connected are moved reciprocatingly. For this purpose, one end of the longitudinal rods is pivotably supported, while the other end is reciprocated by shaking wheels which are embodied as gear wheels. Accordingly, they carry out the upward movement as well as the braking action (impact).
The moved mass of this known device is very large and accordingly sluggish. An individual adjustment is not possible because the amplitude or the stroke is commonly adjustable for all transverse stays, and the stroke and revolutions per minute (rpm) are dependent on one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind in which the masses to be moved during shaking are reduced greatly and an improved and individual adjusting action is possible.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the transverse stays are individually supported outside of the coating area and are reciprocated independently of one another.
An especially advantageous embodiment has eccentric discs provided for the reciprocating movement of each transverse stay, wherein each revolution of the eccentric disc performs a shaking amplitude and wherein the eccentric curve between the points of highest and lowest amplitude has a jump.
Since the transverse stays are individually supported, they can be reciprocated independently of one another for the purpose of shaking the mesh belt. The individual transverse stay has a minimal mass while providing identical strength in the stroke direction as well as in the mesh belt direction so that it can be easily accelerated and moved. The shaking amplitude and the stroke of the movement of each transverse stay can be adjusted individually.
Since the shaking movement, i.e., the upward movement, is performed by eccentric discs which, after reaching the highest point, undergo a free fall and since the braking action is realized by means of impact plates, it is ensured that for each revolution of the eccentric disc a complete shaking amplitude is performed. This is not ensured in the case of gear wheels in which the individual teeth follow one another very quickly, especially at high rpm.
The shaking stroke which is determined by the eccentric curve of the eccentric discs is advantageously transmitted by plunger arrangements onto the transverse stays. This makes it possible to arrange the eccentric discs underneath the lower return belt portion of the mesh belt.
When the device is embodied such that the plunger arrangements are telescopic and have a spring that is tensioned during the upward movement of the plunger arrangement and that is released upon downward movement of the plunger arrangement, an enhancement of the impact is realized. The spring of the telescopically embodied plunger arrangement is tensioned upon upward movement without impeding the function of the plunger arrangement. The downward movement releases the spring and the spring action enhances thus the free fall so that the impact of the shaking action is improved.
For the purpose of adjusting the amplitude, adjusting beams are provided extending perpendicularly to the transverse stays and being adjustable in the direction of the shaking stroke, wherein the transverse stays when moving downwardly impact on the adjusting beams.
Preferably, the adjusting beams have impact plates for the transverse stays.
The adjusting beams can be adjusted via adjusting plungers by eccentric adjusting discs.